The Battle Of Britain
by BookWurm15
Summary: The time is World War II. France has already surrendered, and Nazi Germany is in the process of nightly bombing Britain, in hopes of conquering Europe. City original characters; London, Berlin. Oneshot.


_September 9__th__, 1940_

Todd hunched over the sink, holding its edge for dear life. He shuddered as another bomb hit, sending spasms all over his body. His knees threatened to buckle, but he held on, spitting more blood into the sink. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he struggled not to cry out.

More missiles were dropped, and he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

After a while, the bombs stopped for the night. The pain ebbed about an hour later, and Todd picked himself up. He walked stiffly over to the window to survey the damage. Buildings were aflame, people shouted in the streets.

"I need help," he admitted. "But who do I call?

"Germany has taken Paris.

"Moscow is dealing with other matters.

"Beijing has Tokyo to worry about.

"DC…" Todd blinked. "DC is trying to keep out of this war. But it… it can't hurt to try." He sat down to compose a telegram.

_Washington DC STOP Assistance is needed in London STOP We have been bombed for two nights in a row STOP We think there are more coming STOP Send help STOP_

* * *

><p><em>September 21<em>_st__, 1940_

Alaric enjoyed watching the fighter planes immensely. He didn't know why; he just thought they were beautiful and majestic. One dropped an explosive on the city, sending shock waves out. It made him laugh. "Fifteen straight nights, and it _still_ doesn't get old."

Alaric's twin sister, Leona, gazed at a map hung on the wall of the idle Zeppelin. "Are you going to be staring at your planes all day?" she asked. "Or are you going to help me with strategizing?"

"In a minute," Alaric sighed.

He and his sister represented the German city of Berlin, and this was wartime, so they had a lot to do. Bombing the city of London was an act of vengeance, and possibly enough of one to defeat the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

"Do you think he feels it?" Alaric asked Leona.

"Who, and feels what?"

"London. Do you think he feels the pain that he and that wimp Paris put us through? All those years of economic struggles?"

Leona smiled. "I'm sure he does. All these months of attacking him on-and-off, he's got to feel _something_."

Alaric flashed a small smile, and gazed out at the city skyline.

Something wasn't quite right. A lone figure was limping towards the Zeppelin, leaning heavily on the pole of a British flag.

"Look at that."

Leona went over to the window. "If this is one of-" She blinked, and a smile spread across her lips. "Oh, this is just perfect. Quick, the ladder. Let's meet him, shall we?"

Alaric laughed maniacally. "Of course!"

The Berlin twins slid, one after the other, down the ladder. They landed on British soil, and walked in step in the direction of the figure.

"Fancy seeing you here, Toddy-boy!" Alaric called.

"It happens to be _my_ city, dipshit." London's eyes narrowed dangerously, but that was about all that was intimidating about his appearance. Blood spattered his torn uniform, and a gash spread across his chest. His normally well-maintained dirty blonde hair was now streaked with blood.

"You don't look so good," Leona put on a concerned air. "You shouldn't be out here. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Cut the shit, Leona," London spat, and winced from the effort. "I'm ordering you both to stop bombing the fuck out of my city!"

The twins looked at each other. "Why?" they blinked in unison.

"Because bombing _nonstop_ for however many nights in a row is just bloody unsportsmanlike!"

Alaric raised an eyebrow cruelly. "And forcing one country to pay for a whole war-"

"Which it didn't even _instigate_," Leona interrupted.

"_Isn't_ unsportsmanlike?"

"Forcing Germany to demilitarize-"

"When Austria-Hungary gets next to no punishment?"

"Have you any idea how badly wounded-"

"The inflation has left us?"

"Do you know our pain?" Berlin's two pairs of blood-red eyes blazed, and no matter which way London looked, he could still see them.

He finally understood.

This was revenge.

"Look, Berlin," he groaned. "I-" He was silenced with a powerful kick to the stomach from Leona's boot. "Aah!" He keeled over in agony, fell to his knees, and was met with a blow to his face from Alaric's fist.

Warm, sticky blood dripped down his face, and he fell onto his back, staring at the starry sky.

Berlin indifferently let him convulse there for a minute, listening to his coughs as he choked on his own blood.

As the English city's contortions eased, Alaric strode forward and planted a heavy boot on his chest. London squirmed and shivered beneath his foot. His eyes were wide, but they narrowed to slits as they took in Alaric above him. Todd lifted his head an inch or two. "W-why you-" he began, but was silenced with a kick to the throat, sending his head bouncing back to the ground. His hair became matted with more blood; it had pooled up below his head. He tried to cough up some blood, but it caught in the back of his throat. Some bubbled at his mouth and trickled sideways down his cheek.

Both Leona's and Alaric's faces loomed over him, and they spoke as one. "You all are going to pay, Todd. All who have wronged us. Surrender now, and you can be released in peace- to a German-run United Kingdom." They dragged something through the puddle of blood under Todd's head.

They waited until London was able to speak again.

His normally strong voice came in a hoarse whisper. "Never, fucking bastards. Never."

Alaric and Leona shrugged. "Suit yourself. Look forward to more bombs." Alaric smacked London's cheek twice, and turned to walk away.

"I will," Todd muttered, attempting to roll onto his side.

"Let me help you with that," Leona smiled as she kicked Todd's arm, flipping him hard onto his stomach. He landed with a strangled yelp. Making sure she stepped on him as she passed, Leona followed her brother back to the Zeppelin.

* * *

><p>Karma's a bitch.<p>

New Delhi had once told him that.

London never knew how true that was.

For a while, he was just content to lie there, unmoving, face in the dirt, blood dripping down his face. He breathed in strangled gasps, and was sure a bruise had already formed on his neck. His fingers twitched, and suddenly he wondered; what had the Berlin twins dragged through his blood? Todd slowly, painfully, moved his arm so that his hand could touch… With a single finger, he knew what it was.

The Union Jack he had brought as a symbol of defiance.

Tears rolled down his face for the first time in… God knows how many years. How could they defile a flag like that? Then Todd remembered; these were Germans. They didn't play by rules, they didn't abide by honor and chivalry.

With great difficulty, London propped himself up on his elbows, gritting his teeth to keep from wailing his pain aloud. Houses had caught fire, mothers bereaved their sons, daughters, husbands.

Todd could bear to look no longer. He turned away to see that the Zeppelin still hovered behind him.

He tried to inch away on his elbows, but twice they failed him, and twice his face met the dirt again. He balanced again, and glanced back at the German balloon.

London spotted two heads of silver hair in a window. Berlin was watching him. Waiting.

He steadied himself on one elbow, despite its protests, held up his hand, and flashed the Germans the ultimate symbol of defiance, better than a now-bloody Union Jack, better than any witty comment.

They would never take his city. Not while he was still around.

* * *

><p><em>The Battle of Britain spanned from July 10<em>_th__, 1940 until May 1941. Starting on September 7__th__, there were 57 consecutive bombings of the city of London._

_However, the Brits continued to withstand the German threat, and, ultimately, the Battle of Britain became the German army's first defeat._


End file.
